The Meeting!
by Spyro Wolf
Summary: Young Future Trunks mets a young girl named Cass Fox, then years later they met again a gain more then a friendship but a love interest.


The Meeting 

Author:Teri Mckeown 

E-mail:Mckkids@telusplanet.ca 

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or Any Anime (Japanese cartoons) 

Time&Place: The DBZ future near Capsule Corp. 

Genre:Action/Romance/some comedy 

Warnings:death/no leamons 

Summary:Young Future Trunks mets young Cass Fox, and then met years later and gain a love relationship. 

Author Note:I love DBZ and I made my own set of characters that are related to the DBZ gang, and in this story it is Cass Fox, Krillen's neice. And she fall in love with Future Trunks and this is my side of the story, it's pretty long but I bet you'll like it. So enjoy part one! 

___________________________________________________________ 

"Trunks! Look out!" yelled Mairi Gohan. He got there in a flash to save his little purple haired buddy, named Trunks about 13 years old, and him Son Gohan about 18 and a young black haired half blood Saiyan, the same as Trunks. They were all alone in this battle, just the two of them, because Trunks father and all their other friends died in a horrible fight aganist the things their fighting now. The two evil and super powerful Andriods. Gohan wasn't doing too bad unless the guy Andriod 17's got his sister 18 help gang up on him, but for Trunks he needed help badly, he just wasn't strong enough to take on 18. 

While that was going on in the amusment park, somewhere else in the city two small kids appered on the sence from nowhere, just there luck no one surrvied the andriods to help them out. 

"Hey Matt where are we?" the young 10 yr old girl yelled to her 9 yr brother.

"Whoa! look up there!" the young boy shouted pointing the the figuers flouting in mid air.

"What are they?" the girl asked her younger brother.

"I don't know, they look like people" he answered with a smirk. he is very good at upsetting his sister. 

"Shut up! I know their people, well at least I think they are, like who do you know that can fly" she said amazed at the four fying figures in the sky. 

"Maybe there making a movie or something" he answered. they shrugged and looked around for someone actaully for anyone.

Suddenly Cass and her brother Matt were blown away by a large explosion from what use to be an amusment park and though they had no idea what 's going on, the two kids ran to were the action was going on. 

Trunks and Gohan were giving it there all, when 18 hit Trunks from the top of the ferris wheel and Trunks was falling, and his good firend Gohan caught him but got blasted too. He got away before the smoke cleared, but they weren't the ones seen by the andriods, Cass and Matt were. 

"Well, well, look what we got 17, two small brats" 18 devilish smiled at her twin brother. 

"What do you think we should do with them?" 17 smirked back. Gohan was watching the whole thing go on, he wanted to help. but he was hurt and if he tried to get those kids out of there they would be all killed for sure. He continuted to watch and listen to them talk and holding on to the unconcusius Trunks in his arms, from behind a partly desroyed building. 

Suddenly 17 strunk the two kids and they colapes in two heaps on the ground. And making Gohan was getting mader by the minite, but stayed perfectly quiet. 

"Now they are taken care of, so now to find those other two" 17 said looking around trying to find Gohan and Trunks, but was hit by the small girl, thats right Cass she was okay, well sort of. But all she did was mess his clothes, she was in a fighting stance. 18 was pretty amazed that a small human like her could withstand their attack and still be able to stand. But Matt was having a little trouble getting up. Cass looked over at her wounded brother and a gave a him a 'I am in charge' look. 

"Matt, you get out of here I'll take care of them, got it" Matt nodded, well he had to listen to her she was older than him. 

"Let's go werido's" 17 and 18 exchanged smirks and charged head on. Cass didn't stand a chance, and once again fell in a heap on the ground but this time she was not getting back up. 18 gave her a good kick and Cass went flying, and bounced a couple times on the way. She ended up crashing into some rubble of all ready desroyed buildings then more peices fell on top of her. 

"It's about time" 17 complaned. 18 rolled her eyes and told him to stop whinning. Gohan watched in horror. 

"What now, OH-NO! there going to start blasting again, hold on Trunks we'll make it through this" he thought to himself. The andriods blasted everywhere to get Gohan to come out and play. Soon enough they got bored and decided to just blow the whole place up, it would be easier, so they did and then flew off thinking the job was done and over with. 

A while later. 

"Holy Cow! What a blast, I don't have much energy but... great, only one sensu bean left, and I know who to give it to" Gohan gave the last sensu bean to Trunks "You need it more then I do" and was unconcusious again. 

A little whiler later. 

"Huh, what happened! Where are those andriods?" Trunks looked around for Gohan, finding him right beside him very badly hurt. 

Oh-No! Gohan, you okay" no answer, Trunks shaked him a little, then felt a small power from the pile of rubble. He walked over to it, wobbling a little on the way. He moved the rocks and saw a small blond haired girl about his age unconcusious, she was brused and banged up bad but he couldn't carry two people at once, he stood up and walked back over to Gohan. 

"Don't worry I'll be back for you, hold on okay" he whispered. Then suported Gohan with his arm and flew back to Capsule Corp to fix themselfs up, then come back for her. 

Few hours later 

"Hey you, are you okay?" Trunks whispered to their new visitor. Cass slowly opened her eyes, feeling great, she jumped on the bed rasing her arms in the air then noticed she had an auidence watching her. 

"See your feeling good, so whats your name?" He asked her. She started at him, he was kinda cute for a boy, even though she didn't like boys, except for her brother and friends. 

"Cass Fox, what's yours" she answered hopping down from the bed and standed in front of him. 

"Trunks, and I sure glad your feeling better" Cass started snickered, Trunks rasied his eyebrow. 

"What's so funny, was it something I said" she stopped laughing to answer. 

"Well, now that you mention it sorta yes and no" she said with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him and Trunks just became more confussed. 

"First I have never heard someone named after a tree and second..." she said, Trunks started to blush, now she was confussed. 

"Actually I named after... um" Trunks started to trailed off then whispered the rest in her ear. Cass's chin dropped in amazment or in deguists. 

"Underwear" Cass said out loud. Trunks told her to keep it quiet, I mean the whole world don't have to know. She appogised and Trunks lead her to see Gohan and trying to explain everything and without revealing the truth. (That they are Saiyans or half ones anyway) 

"So thats what happen, they just came from out of no where, just like that" Cass said snapping her fingers. Trunks nodded and they walked down halls and stairs, until they got to a door, it whoshed open. Cass kind of jumped and held onto Trunks arm, then looked over to him and quickly let go and blushed. 

"Hey Cass, you never told me the second reason why you were laughing at me" hre asked staring at her walking into the room. She stopped looking at the very large machines and snapped up in attention. 

"Did I say there was a second reason" she asked. Trunks nodded his head.

"Well... I have never seen a kid with purple hair" she muttered qickly. "it's dyed, right" Trunks rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervesly. 

"Well not exactlly, actually I was born this way. Cass's opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Trunks continued to laugh nervosly until a blue haired woman came up to them. 

"Hi Trunks glad your back, Gohan it doing ok...OH! Is she your very important thing you had to do" the blue haired lady looked past Trunks and gave Cass a funny look. 

"Ya, she was hurt and I went back to the park to get her and to bring her here for treatment" Trunks explained qickly. The lady smiled at both of them.

"Well that was a mouth full, anyway I am just happy everyone's okay" she smiled at Cass and she did back, "she looked nice enough" Cass thought to herself. 

"So what your name?" she asked sticking out her hand to greet her. Cass took it and smiled very friendly. She told her it was Cass Fox and asked for her's. 

"Mine is Bulma and you already met my son Trunks, and don't think of taking him away from me" pointing at Trunks and giving her that same look. Cass had no idea what she was talking about, she looked over at Trunks, he whispered "forget it" Cass nodded and she followed Trunks and Bulma to check on Gohan. 

"He doing fine all he needs is a good rest and will be back on his feet in no time, but I would have to say he lost his arm for good and this scar will be there for a long time" Bulma told Trunks and he smiled watching him. Knowing he will soon be okay. 

"Um...Excuse me, ma'am, I sorry for asking but where am I?" Cass asked queitly. Bulma turned to face Cass smiling again. 

"Call me Bulma and what...Oh, I thought Trunks told you, sorry about that" she walked over to Cass and told her about her company she got from her father and bet she heard of her company. But when Cass said she has never has. Trunks asked where Cass was from and she aswered Canada. Both Bulma and Trunks eyes widened. (Except Bulma's were a little larger for Cass has never heard of her company Capsule Corp) 

"What! Your from Canada, but how did you get here, I mean all the airports were shut down in this area because of the andriods" Trunks asked dumfounded.

"Well..." Cass was cut off by Gohan coming into the room. He greeted everyone, and Bulma introduced him to Cass, she greeted him back. Trunks got up from his seat and gave it up for Gohan, he thanked him. They had a big conversation on what happened in the fight. (Because One Bulma wasn't there and Two Trunks was unconcusious) 

"How ya feel...Gohan?" Cass asked wondering how he got such a strange name, and that he had a nice body. "What is wrong with me?" Cass asked herself, first she hated boys and now this, what next a boyfriend "Hahahah, that's a good one, me having a boyfriend" she thought to herself. "I have to admit Trunks was somewhat Cute" she kept thinking to herself. 

While Cass was talking to herself. And when she finally snapped out of it and lisened to the guys talk more about their fight and how strangely Cass and the boy with her could still be standing when they were attack by the andriods. Suddenly Bulma changed the subject from the andriods to what's for dinner. 

"Who's hungry?" she ploped a bowl in front of the three kids each, but Cass's rice and her bowl wasn't as big as the guys. They guys ate theirs so fast as Taz, the Tazmainain devil, only faster. Cass was speechless. After they were done they thanked Bulma and Gohan and Trunks went to train, and Cass followed. But what she didn't know was they knew she was there and she thought they didn't. (Does your head hurt) 

Cass watched in amazment as they did something very cool just by yelling, Gohan's hair turned gold and eyes turned pure green, and she guessed that Trunks was trying to do whatever Gohan did. They were on a beach, south or north of the city, where the andriods attacked. 

"Hey Cass you know you can come out from behind that tree" yelled Trunks "With out even turning this way once, so how could they have known" Cass told herself, walking in front of the tree she was hidding behind, she sat down and watched them do whatever it was they were doing. 

"Cass we've known the whole time" Gohan called out to her. Then he vanished and reapeared right in front of her, and scared the heck out of her. 

"AHHHHH! How in the world did you do that?" she asked him in between gaspes, Trunks stop powering up and stared at Cass freaked out face and started to giggle, she could hear him laughing at her from over by the water. Then Gohan joined in, it's been a while they had a good laugh since the Andriods came. 

"Ha ha ha, now you had your laugh, so tell me how you do that" she looked detreminded and he's seen her strength. Gohan looked over at Trunks and gave a smirk. Trunks gave a frown. Gohan went over to talk to Trunks and Cass was left out of it. 

"So Trunks what do you think, should we train her" Trunks eyes widened a little, and looked past Gohan over at Cass who was not enjoying being left out on everything. 

"Well I don't know if she got what I takes" he said looking back at Gohan then Cass again. 

"But we need all the help we can get, and she's got some power, if we train her maybe she could actually stand a chance againsist those andriods" Gohan said looking over at Cass too. 

"And how was I supost it know I was unconcusious, remember!" Trunks infromed him. So they talked a little more and all Cass could hear was "muu muuuu muuu muuu muu muuu" and she hated this. 

Later when the three of them headed back at Capsule Corp, Cass was flying with Trunks, and Cass was shocked when she found out they could. But what Trunks didn't know was Cass was afraid of heights. So she was clinged to him like glue not once looking down, her head was like stuck to his chest and so were her arms to behind his neck. When they launded Gohan snickered at the "young couple" they both didn't think it was funny. So they ganged up on him and wrestled him. Until there fun got interupted by Bulma with an angry and scared face, she told them that there was just another radio news cast about the you know who's. 

"Dran it! How many people do those andriods have to hurt grrrr" Trunks yelled. "Lets go Trunks" Gohan and Trunks flew off to do battle. Cass wanted to help but Bulma didn't need more people hurt, so she agreed to stay put. They were gone for a while but came back alive. Again and again the andriods attacked city after city, and Trunks and Gohan came back half alive. 

One day or should I say night, they went off the battle the andriods, and they didn't let Cass come along this time and mostly her last, they were afraid she would get in the way and get hurt, becuse last time she almost did get hurt but Cass tried to talk some sense into them but they still thought she wasn't strong eought to take on the andriods. So she was left at Capsule Corp, Bulma and Cass waited for about an half an hour, then it started to rain, and the more they waited the harded the rain became. Suddenly the door opened and came in Trunks, Cass's lighted up with joy, but he wasn't happy at all. Because when he walked into the room he seemed to be carring something, it was Gohan. 

"is he..." Cass gulped, Trunks just stared and Cass knew the answer. 

"Is there anyway we could help him?" she asked him , Trunks put the soaking wet Gohan on the bed while Cass grabbed a towel for Trunks. 

"Only time will tell" as he dried himself off. Bulma quickly came into the room to see what was going on, she was so worryed about the both of them, but the most worryed was Gohan's mother Chi-Chi, but who lost not just her husband Goku (From a horrible heart attack) but now their only son. "She'll be so upset, First Goku, now his son Gohan" Bulma said out load. Trunks and Cass turned their heads at her. Trunks bowed his head, Cass wiped her eyes. 

"I don't think he'll make it (Sniff ) I'm sorry to say" she said also bowing her head and Cass did too. Trunks suddenly got up and went out side to be alone, Cass could feel his pain, to lose someone very close. So Cass went to go find him. She thought of her life and of all the strange things she's go through and she was only 10 years old. She too lost her father, well sort of. Some science and army guys took him away from his family, (Which was her and her brother and her mother) and when Cass and her brother Matt finally found their father, the science and army guys were doing horible things to him. To horible tell...

"I can't believe Gohan's gone" Cass thought with a sniff. She ran down one hall and up another. 

"Trunks, Trunks! Where are you?" she couldn't hear any one answer. So she continuted her search. About a few minutes later, she found him outside on a Capsule Corp balcony. She didn't want to desturb him, so she move up slowly and trying to keep quiet. He looked to tense and upset. Then Cass misstakaly stepped on a twig, and snapped. Trunks jumped a little at the sound and turn around to see Cass standing there behind him. 

"Hi Cass, I just needed some time alone" he turned full way and stepped toward Cass, she frose. 

" Oh I'm very sorry for bugging you, I just thought you might need some comferting but I..., so I"ll go now okay" she whispered with her head down and a turned of her heel and walked to the other way. But she was grabbed at the wrist. She faced him, wondering what he wanted, was he going to be mad. He had his shoulders sagged and tears gathering up in his eyes. She knew he couldn't take anymore, he wanted out of this horrible nightmare. He wasn't the only one, she has only been there a day and she's seen enough pain and suffering for a life time. She was too starting to cry, she ran toward him and hugged him and cried on the crock in his neck. He held the sobbing figure tightly in his arms. Trunks stop crying. 

"Why are you (Small sob) crying?" he asked smiled at her, she still looked upset, something about the way she looked at him, it made him to stay with her. She kinda cuddled into Trunks chest and it felt sorta right to the both of them. 

"You feel better" he looked down at her, she nodded slowly sighed noticed she was falling asleep. He picked her up, carring her inside. He layed her on a bed sighed and went back outside, to do what he was going to do before Cass came, training, not that he doesn't enjoy a firendly face at bad times. But he was this places last hope.

While Cass sleep peacfullly during the night, at almost 8:00 something woke her. 

Boom! Boom! Booom!! 

"What the heck was that!" Cass yelled jumping from the bed a running down the hall, trying to figure out what's going on. She went back to where her and Trunks were and the closer she got she started to hear voices. When she got there they were on a higher building right beside Capsule Corp. It was those andriods, 17 had a grip on Trunks his neck and was chocking him to death. 17 and 18 were sure having a ball, laughing wildly and not thinking of stoping their fun. Seeing this made Cass angry and scared at the same time, knowing she had to do something fast. But then he dropped Trunks and back up a little, Cass went up there and ran to Trunks side. 

"Trunks are you okay" she shaked him, Trunks stood up breathing a little harder then usally. Cass got up and hid behind him and stared at the evil twin duo. Then began to snicker, Cass noticed Trunks tensing up and that only meant he was angry. 

"Cass you get out of here" he told her.

"But..." she protested. 

"No but's! Go! Now!" he shouted, she obeyed and headed for an exit. 

But she was cut off by Andriod 18, she whacked Cass, but something snapped inside Cass and she blocked the blond haired killer attack. It hurt Cass a little but 18 seemed a little shocked Cass kicked 18 and she reeled not by much. 18 just smirked. Quickly kick Cass right back except she's are way harder. But Cass slowly got back up. Cass smirked, 18 wondered what she was up to. 

"So you want to play dirty, I can play dirty" Cass announced and at with that she punched 18, but she moved and Cass missed, so 18 brought her elbow down on Cass's neck knocking her out of this fight, once again. 

"Cass!" Trunks yelled trying to keep his eye on 17 and same time to see if Cass was okay, and 17 got him and Trunks blacked out. 

Some time later 

Trunks and Cass woke in their beds. They didn't know how long they were out, but they were in pain. Cass seemed to be a little better then Trunks. But he was getting there, Cass stayed by his side till he was better. 

They started to talked about themselfs, finding about each others past and what they may do in the future. (As in jobs and stuff like that) Found each others intersts, likes and dislikes, favorite stuff and ect. 

"Wow...Mutants! What are they exactly?" Trunks seemed to showed a lot of interst in them. She explained about mutants that they are people with a special abilltys, like for say pyhsic powers. (to do mostly anything with the mind) And how there are groups of them, fully trained for any problems all over the world, and that not all mutants are good. So she explained about her dad (Logan/now called Wolverine)

"So are you one too? Or have you just lived around them all your life?" Trunks asked her, should she tell him or not, that was the qestion. 

"Trunks...I need to tell you something important, promise you won't tell anyone" she started into his eyes, he knew she was serious. 

"You bet, I always keep my promises" Cass nodded in agreement and told him the truth. She was a mutant and her power was to control any kind of water. 

But then that remeinded her of home, the most she missed was her family and friends.Trunks noticed she was upset, and wondered if their was anything he could do. Cass then also remembered something she saw the other night, while she was waiting for him and Gohan. It was the thing that brought her to this place. 

"Trunks do you want to know how I got here?" she asked him. Trunks continued to look Cass in the eyes. She was sure he wanted to know. 

"Well... to tell you the truth I don't exactully how it works, but I came through a blue swirly hole thing " Trunks was a little speechless and very confused. 

But at those words a portal just appeared out of nowhere. 

"And there's one now" Cass announced and Trunks was plain stunned, then he snapped out of it as soon as Cass jumpped off the bed and headed toward the portal. But he grabbed her at the wrist once more, pulled her into him and gave her a big hug. Cass did back and as he let her go, she ran back at him and kissed him on the cheek and ran through the protal, leaving Trunks standing in the middle of his room trying to figure out what just happened there, and not knowing if he'll ever see her again. 

And that's the end of my Part One, Stay tuned for Part two. 


End file.
